The Black Sheep
by herdanhar
Summary: Oneshot. AU Season one. Chuck and Serena find each other in an unused lab at school before their parents wedding to remember their dirty past.


The Black Sheep.

"Come with me, S" Chuck's words came as a slurred whisper from behind in Serena's ear as he pulls her by the hand and drags her away through one of the halls.

"What do you think you're doing, _Chuck_?" Serena hisses as she stumbles to keep on with his pace.

"What do you think, Sis? I'm dragging you to a deserted place to have my wicked ways with you" His voice was calmed and relaxed, "_smug asshole"_ Serena thought.

Chuck stopped suddenly and pulled a small key from his pocket. He opened the door and pushed Serena inside in front of him.

"What's this about, Chuck?" Serena said, eyes trying to focus to the darkened room she had just been pushed into. "_Why are we in the biology lab?_ I know you don't care, but I have class and unlike you I actually want decent grades."

Chuck entered the ether smelling lab with a sneer and locked the door behind him, leaving them both trapped amidst the darkness.

"I already told you, _Sis_. I'm going to have my way with you…" He said, his sneer turning into a very well known smirk as he approached her.

"_Very funny_, Chuck" Serena protested, reaching for the door. "Those days are over. I've told you time and time again that I'm through with our little game, our parents are getting married" She pulled at the door, twisting the knob repeatedly, it didn't budge.

"So? You've never been one to care about rules, Van der Woodsen" His words shocking her because of his sudden proximity. "We were always alike in that aspect, the black sheep, it brought us together in many, _many_ ways, remember?"

"I mean it, Chuck" She spoke softly, turning around only to find him at mere inches from her.

His breath on her skin filled her body with old, treacherous memories from a past she was trying to leave behind.

"You don't sound very convinced" His smirk only growing wider with every passing moment.

He pressed her against the hard wooden door. His hands barely touching her, caressing her arms up and down.

Serena felt flustered and hot. "Go away now, Chuck" her voice as cool as she could muster, raising her hands to his chest in a half-hearted attempt to push him away.

"Don't be a tease,_ S_. You know you want it. We both know it." His hands traveled slowly to her hips, creeping down to her thighs.

"I'm serious, stop it" She muttered but couldn't hold back the tiny moan from escaping her lips as Chuck's fingers found the wetness between her legs.

"You could've stopped me if you had really wanted to, Serena" He brought a finger to her clit and touched it gently, his lips closed on her ear, kissing her softly. "You've wanted this since you came back. You just never wanted to admit it."

"Fuck you, Chuck" Her angry words came out as a pant; he had just pushed a finger inside her and was moving it slowly. He laughed quietly at her remark and added another finger. She moaned.

"Two can play this game, Bass" Serena whispered in Chuck's ear, her voice low and husky.

Chuck was caught by surprise when Serena pushed him forcefully off of her and shoved him against the edge of the nearest lab table.

"I had almost forgotten how energetic you are" Chuck said, a pleased smile on his lips as he helped Serena undo his pants.

"Are we talking or fucking, Chuck?" Her voice unfazed, as she slid her hand down his pants and stroked him slowly.

His response was nothing but a low grunt in the back of his throat. Her hands were working deliciously against his hardening cock, when she dropped to her knees he couldn't believe he didn't pull this stunt before.

Serena slid her tongue over the length of him, teasingly, before taking him between her lips and sucking lightly, wanting to torture him as much as he did her.

He bucked his hips against her mouth; he was moaning, grunting and talking incoherently. Chuck remembered the "games" they used to play but to be able to experience it again is more that he can take, until she stopped abruptly.

Serena stood in front of him, with a satisfied smile on her lips as she wiped them. "You didn't believe that this was going to be all about you, Chuck." Her tone completely ruthless, selfish, almost cold before him, as she pulled herself to sit on the spot where Chuck was leaning.

"I like this, S. I was starting to miss the old you, but apparently you decided to come out and play" He whispered as he leaned into her, settling between her thighs, eyes dark with desire, his lips lightly kissing her throat, his hands working on the buttons of her shirt.

"One more… One less… Nobody has to find out… God… I had forgotten how good you used to be…" Serena manages to say in between kisses and gasps. Chuck hands always had this effect on her, and as they find a hardening nipple she stops questioning it, she stops thinking, she lets herself go.

"_Sweet S_… How could you? I was _always_ your best…right?" His words are rushed and languid against her throat, but he's hard and flustered, his skin burning everywhere she touches him; he's eager to make her come, hard. He started with her breasts, shirt undone and off her shoulders, finding the clasp on her back he opens it quickly, longing to touch her.

"Right… you were always right…" She whispers, almost babbling now, too horny to try to speak properly.

His hand found her nipple already hard, his fingers touching and caressing the way he remembered drives her mad, she was leaning onto his hand, desperate to feel more, and as his other hand moved back to her hot, wet center, she couldn't stop the long moan from escaping her lips.

Her hands worked rapidly on the buttons of his shirt, and left a hot path towards his cock, she snaked her hand between their bodies and stroked him, pulling him to her entrance. His hands on her hips steady her, as Chuck managed to remove her panties and hike her skirt even higher.

He entered her swiftly, her body ready for him, Serena's legs closed around his waist. Moving within her, along her, is the best high Chuck's ever found, her moans and whimpers make it even better. He could taste her in the air around them, thick with sweat and longing.

They have been waiting for this moment for too long, Serena's panting hard, almost screaming his name inside the dirty laboratory, filled with the sweet scent of teenage sex.

Chuck moved inside her over and over again, bringing her close to the edge, but never quite letting her go. He's been teasing her, rocking both their bodies to a rhythm they had long forgotten, and she is thoroughly enjoying it.

"Say me you want me, Serena, say it…" Chuck's words come out as a low slur, moaning loudly.

"I want you… _God_, how I want you… Just Chuck, harder… please…" Serena whimpered, on the verge of climax, as she sways rapidly against Chuck's throbbing cock.

"Come for me, S… you know you want to…" Chuck's slamming into her, smelling the scent that emanates form Serena's body, sweet with a hint of lavender.

They kiss, furiously, matching their fucking; it doesn't take long before Chuck could feel Serena tightening even more around him; a few more thrust and she's coming, whispering his name over and over again. He followed her over the edge only a moment later.

They stayed like that some minutes, catching their breaths, savoring the moment, eventually they parted, both of them trying to regain their composure.

"So… How long did it take for you to actually do this?" Serena asked, fixing her clothes, her good girl façade back.

"It was a spur of the moment thing" Chuck answered, readjusting too, his clothes.

"Right… Well, it was my pleasure" Serena said sweetly, turning her back to Chuck.

"I'm sure it was, Sis" As they approached the door, Chuck picked up Serena's underwear from the floor and pocketed it discreetly. He opened the door and placed the key back in his pocket.

Serena walked out of the lab, the most innocent look on her face, as she turned around and said softly "See you at home, Charles…" An instant later she's gone off to class, leaving a very hopeful Chuck behind her.

"Most certainly will, Sister" He whispered to himself.

FIN


End file.
